you'll be fine
by lentejoncita
Summary: Después del 5x10 Cuddy se toma unas vacaciones y House va a buscarla a casa...


**You'll be fine**

Nunca le había gustado especialmente la época de Navidad, en su caso Hannukkah, pero este año le había servido de refugio. Por primera vez en años se había tomado unas vacaciones y se había marchado un par de días a ver a su familia. Era la directora, podía hacerlo, y realmente lo necesitaba. En apariencia todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Volvía con ideas renovadas en su cabeza, con una nueva forma de ver todas las cosas y sobre todo sus conflictos con House, que habían sido su principal razón para marcharse. Pero ahora todo estaba más claro, al menos para ella. En ocasiones ver las cosas con distancia era mucho mejor. Tal vez le había presionado demasiado para cómo era él, pero con la edad que tenían no podían estar eternamente jugando. O se lanzaban o no, pero se acabaron las medias tintas, y ella iba a hacer que las cosas cambiasen. No tuvo que esperar mucho al paso de él, nada más llegar a la ciudad, esa misma noche un sonido de bastón en su puerta le hizo saber que ya tenía delante su oportunidad.

-Ya has vuelto… - dijo al instante que la decana abriese la puerta con un semblante desconcertado.

-Muy observador, estoy en casa. He vuelto. – él se mantuvo callado, giró sobre sus pies dispuesto a marcharse.- ¿No me digas que has estado llamando todas las noches esperando a que volviera?.-era una idea absurda pero se le había pasado de pronto por la cabeza.

Es cierto que se había marchado sin decir nada a nadie, pero había dado instrucciones estrictas en el hospital y había delegado sus obligaciones en Wilson, que en caso de emergencia sabía donde encontrarla. A pesar de todo el oncólogo no la molestó más que en dos ocasiones y para preguntarle cómo estaba. Tampoco era una situación para preocuparse por su seguridad.

- Teníamos una conversación pendiente.- respondió volviendo a la puerta de su jefa y evitando su pregunta, porque su huida le había inquietado más de lo que quisiera y que se reconocería.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó ella risueña dejando reposar su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

Él curioseó por encima del hombro de ella, comprobando que no hubiese nadie en su casa y se autoinvitó a entrar. Ella, resignada y sin muchas ganas de discutir lo que llevaba semanas pensando le permitió el paso de mala gana. No deseaba más desplantes, ni más heridas, todavía tenían que sanar las últimas.

-¿Qué quieres House?- preguntó franca y cansada.

-La última vez que hablamos…- miró a todas partes excepto a ella.- dijiste que todo el mundo sabe que esto va hacia algún lado…

-Me equivoqué.- le cortó ella, dejándole totalmente desconcertado y perplejo ante su respuesta. – House esto no tiene que funcionar porque los demás lo digan. – se paró un momento a respirar y recordó las palabras de consejo de su hermana.-Tiene que funcionar porque los dos queramos que funcione.

Mientras le había dicho esto se había acercado a él y le miraba complacida desde una distancia prudencial. Tal vez no deseaba tener la conversación en ese momento, pero le haría bien. Necesitaba sacar algo en claro y continuar hacia adelante, fuese cual fuese su destino. Él tan sólo la observaba con sus ojos cristalinos. No sabía que decir.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- optó por preguntar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes?- respondió preguntándole.

-Porque piensas…

-A estas alturas Wilson ya te habrá contado todo sólo por no soportarte.- le sonrió de nuevo. No estaba molesta, no podía, se sentía tranquila y confiada.

-¿Celos?- preguntó divertido, en el fondo le satisfacía saberla celosa de él.

-No eran la única razón. – confesó. – House siempre es lo mismo, necesitas saberlo todo y yo te lo digo. Das un paso hacia delante y dos hacia atrás. No puedo estar eternamente contestando tus preguntas y tú esquivando las mías.

-Pregunta.

-¿Por qué el escritorio?

-Sabía que te gustaría… - le incomodaba tener que hablar de él y más de sus sentimientos, pero sabía que en esta situación era inevitable.

-No me refería a eso, ¿por qué regalarme algo si te niegas a ti mismo lo que sea que sientas por mí…? ¿por qué tener un detalle conmigo si no quieres tener una relación? – Tras el silencio añadió.- No te preocupes no espero que respondas.

Ella no entendía lo difícil que era para él escudriñarse a sí mismo y descubrir que era lo que sentía. Estaba atrofiado, ya no sabía como se amaba, no sabía si amaba, no sabía nada. Y eso le desquiciaba. Continuaba en silencio.

Lisa le miraba todavía con ternura, sabía lo difícil que era para él afrontar esta situación, y le comprendía pero no podía esperar para siempre. Con la misma sonrisa de tranquilidad se acercó muy despacio a él, que reaccionó ante su proximidad. Ella hizo lo que estaba deseando desde que volvió a aparecer en su casa.

El mismo lugar, las mismas personas, el mimo acto, pero ya nada era igual. Ella le besaba con ternura y dolor, él con pasión e incomprensión. Pero se besaban porque ambos lo deseaban y lo necesitaban, desde que había sucedido deseaban repetirlo. Los brazos de él la rodeaban por la cintura y las manos de ella cogían con fuerza su mandíbula. Sus labios danzaban con total libertad. La frescura y el calor se fundían en sus bocas, y sentían una explosión de sensaciones incomparable a ningún otro beso. De nuevo, el mismo aire que la otra vez les hizo separarse. Pero en esta ocasión fue ella quien habló primero:

-Buenas noches, House.

-Buenas noches.

Él se marchó de nuevo. No sabía si volverían a comenzar el círculo en que siempre se veían envueltos: discusiones, juegos, bromas, dolor y de nuevo besos. Ni siquiera sabía que significaba todo aquello, se sentía desorientado, pero cada vez que sacaba la brújula volvía al mismo lugar. Se había portado como un idiota y aún así ella estaba allí, como siempre, no podía entenderlo. Sería difícil volver de nuevo a la normalidad, pero estaba seguro que el tiempo de nuevo le haría volver a estar bien, como lo estaba ella.


End file.
